Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016
|predecessor = KCP 2015 |successor = KCP 2017 }} Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 30, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8021 Fans can once again make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names, take pictures, and post them on either on the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Now, not only can players submit their entries, but they can ask people to vote on their submissions. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Tuesday, August 30, 2016 through Monday, September 5, 2016. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started from Tuesday, September 6, 2016 and ran through Monday, September 12, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Tuesday, September 13, 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 The competition ended on Monday, November 07, 2016, with Elle, created by Clare, voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8559 Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2016! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! We have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles, and with each style comes a variety of colors to choose from. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of '16! This year, we are dividing the contest into two separate steps, Step One is creating your customers, and Step Two is voting for the customers. We found that last year, those who created customers early on had an unfair advantage over people who created their customers a few days later. Calling All Customer Creators! This year we have made huge updates to the submission and voting system. To create a customer simply follow these steps: #Go to Customerpalooza 2016 here: www.flipline.com/kcp16 #Go to the “Create” section #Design your perfect customer #When you are finished, Click “Submit” to enter them into the contest. #Then patiently wait until the voting begins. It’s that simple! You have until the end of Monday, September 5th to submit your character. Voting will begin Tuesday, September 6th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next cooking extravaganza! Matches Frostfield Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, September 13, 2016 - Thursday, September 15, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 * 1A: Ryan {by InstantNoodles} (2,596 votes) vs Justin {by Jean Souza} (2,722 votes) * 1B: Emmeline {by JustWannaWin} (3,633 votes) vs Sabrina {by Kitten} (1,671 votes) 2A/2B: Friday, September 16, 2016 - Sunday, September 18, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8160 * 2A: Monty {by DANIMACK} (2,595 votes) vs Anthony {by Anthony Espindola} (2,895 votes) * 2B: Aome {by Kagome} (2,710 votes) vs Lana {by AquaVelvet} (2,803 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 10, 2016 - Thursday, October 13, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8348 * 3A: Justin (2,121 votes) vs Anthony (2,408 votes) * 3B: Emmeline (2,451 votes) vs Lana (2,088 votes) Divisions Finals DF: Monday, October 24, 2016 - Wednesday, October 26, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8485 * Anthony (2,653 votes) vs Emmeline (4,909 votes) Toastwood Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 26, 2016 - Wednesday, September 28, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8214 * 1A: Max {by Cortonith} (1,504 votes) vs Barry {by Nootwalker} (3,218 votes) * 1B: Alyssa {by Twilight Sparkle} (2,142 votes) vs Beth {by ElisaBetta} (2,576 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, September 29, 2016 - Sunday, October 3, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8238 * 2A: Spade {by AceOfNitrous} (3,217 votes) vs Kioni {by Pierce} (2,547 votes) * 2B: Lily {by Susiemay99} (2,388 votes) vs Alexandra {by Sarah} (3,373 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 17, 2016 - Wednesday, October 19, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8435 * 3A: Barry (2,349 votes) vs Spade (2,132 votes) * 3B: Beth (2,174 votes) vs Alexandra (2,352 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, October 27, 2016 - Sunday, October 30, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8498 * Barry (5,531 votes) vs Alexandra (4,606 votes) Portallini Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 19, 2016 - Wednesday, September 21, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8172 * 1A: Peter {by jack} (3,659 votes) vs Bob {by Bob} (1,382 votes) * 1B: Grace {by Sophia} (1,398 votes) vs Elle {by Clare} (3,683 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, September 22, 2016 - Sunday, September 25, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8196 * 2A: Dan {by Dan Ipixel} (2,181 votes) vs Chris {by heyam} (3,510 votes) * 2B: Lexi {by VulpesVespa} (2,475 votes) vs Bella {by Tess} (3,259 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 13, 2016 - Sunday, October 16, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8415 * 3A:' Peter (2,860 votes)' vs Chris (2,375 votes) * 3B: Elle (4,085 votes) vs Bella (1,077 votes) Division Finals DF: Monday, October 24, 2016 - Wednesday, October 26, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8485 * Peter (2,261 votes) vs. Elle (5,312 votes) Powder Point Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 3, 2016 - Wednesday, October 5, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8252 * 1A: Dil {by Jath} (3,113 votes) vs Irvine {by Sasa123} (1,528 votes) * 1B: Roxi {by Sergiu} (1,246 votes) vs Mayumi {by Yusra} (3,313 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, October 6, 2016 - Sunday, October 9, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8268 * 2A: Aidan {by Symphony} (3,194 votes) vs Jack {by JackXxxxxx} (2,016 votes) * 2B: Roxxane {by Andreea Pop} (2,922 votes) vs Iris {by Natsuki} (2,298 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 20, 2016 - http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8454 * 3A: Aidan (3,622 votes) vs Dil (4,465 votes) * 3B: Roxxane (4,817 votes) vs Mayumi (3,446 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, October 27, 2016 - Sunday, October 30, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8498 * Dil (3,746 votes) vs Roxxane (6,349 votes) Semi-Finals SF1/SF2: Monday, October 31, 2016 - Wednesday, November 2, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8514 * SF1: Emmeline (4,523 votes) vs Barry (3,832 votes) * SF2: Elle (5,054 votes) vs Roxxanne (3,298 votes) Grand Finals GF: Thursday, November 3, 2016 - Sunday, November 6, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8531 * Elle (9,062 votes) vs Emmeline (4,338 votes) Trivia * On Tuesday, September 13, 2016, Flipline Studios announced that over 47,471 fan-made customers were created for this year's Customerpalooza. ** They also mentioned that there were over 2,400,000 votes casted during the voting phase. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8144 * For the third straight year, the finalists include three potential female customers and one potential male customer. * It is the first time where the finalst are two characters of the same gender, and the first time where are female characters Rounds and Finals Frostfield Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 frostfield_round1a.jpg frostfield_round1b.jpg Round 2 frostfield_round2a.jpg frostfield_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals frostfield_round3a.jpg frostfield_round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP16divisionfinals_round1a.jpg Toastwood Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 toastwood_round1a.jpg toastwood_round1b.jpg Round 2 toastwood_round2a.jpg toastwood_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals toastwood_round3a.jpg toastwood_round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP16divisionfinals_round2a.jpg Portallini Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 portallini_round1a.jpg portallini_round1b.jpg Round 2 portallini_round2a.jpg portallini_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals portallini_round3a.jpg portallini_round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP16divisionfinals_round1b.jpg Powder Point Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 powderpoint_round1a.jpg powderpoint_round1b.jpg Round 2 powderpoint_round2a.jpg powderpoint_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals powderpoint_round3a.jpg powderpoint_round3b.jpg Division Finals KCP16divisionfinals_round2b.jpg Semi-Finals KCP16semifinals_a.jpg KCP16semifinals_b.jpg Grand Finals KCP16finals.jpg Winner Heya Folks! Another year in the bag for your old friend Kingsley and my award-winning tournament, Kingsley’s Customerpalooza (I’ve won several prestigious Paloozapalooza awards for this thing)! We had a wild, record-breaking tournament this year, and it’s all thanks to you! Now that all the votes have been tallied up, we can officially announce the winner of this years Customerpalooza is Elle and her creator, Clare! Lets also have a round of applause for the runner up, Emmeline and her creator JustWannaWin! And a BIG round of applause for all of YOU who voted and submitted contestants! Welp… until next year! Sincerely, Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments